


The Lawless Frontier

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito is an Outlaw, Alternate Universe, Asami is a Lawman, Cowboys, M/M, Train Roberies, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: Bad boys, guns, trains, a sexy lawman and a sexy outlaw. Need I say more?





	

The train traveled down the track, steam billowing from its engine. No one noticed the horses running alongside it. Three men wearing hats pulled low over their heads and bandanas covering their mouths and noses jumped off their horses and onto the train. They made their way from the storage car to the passenger car. The leader fired his gun once, straight up at the ceiling.

People screamed.

The three men held out sacks. "Put everything you have of value in the sacks."

People shook in fear as they removed jewels, watches and money from their persons and placed them into the sacks. As the leader reached the front of the car, he saw a little blond girl with beautiful bye eyes. Clasping the skirts of her mother's skirts. Trembling, she held out a doll that was tattered with her obvious love for it. She slipped it into the sack.

The leader knelt down before the girl and removed the doll from the sack and held it out to the little girl. He pulled his bandana down and smiled at the little girl.

"Beautiful, little one. This dolly is obviously far to precious for me to take. Keep it little one."

The little girl took the doll and hugged it tightly. She smiled up at the leader as he reached down and ruffled her hair. The leader replaced his bandana back in place then stood.

As silently as they had come, the three men left the train and rejoined the rest of their men. There were hoots and laughter as the men raced their horses away.

* * *

Blond Devil

* * *

 

"Sir, there has been another train robbery."

"Is it him?"

"Yes sir. The Blond Devil has struck again."

Marshall Asami Ryuichi grinned darkly as he out a cigarette to his lips. Looks as if his kitten was make his way straight into the panther's den.


End file.
